warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alpharius the Stranger
Brilliant, resourceful and ruthless as one would expect of an Astartes of the infamous Alpha Legion, 'Alpharius' is a mysterious Chaos Marine insurgent who has perpetrated many acts of terrorism against the Imperium of Man. While, like many marines of his legion, 'Alpharius' takes the name of his Primarch, he has earned enough enmity from the Inquisition to earn the epithet 'The Stranger.' Indeed, Alpharius the Stranger has a tendency to hunt Inquisitors, slowly wearing them down with sadistic mind-games before cornering them, leaving their remains as a warning to their peers. Showing very few visible mutations, Alpharius is good at impersonating Loyalists when necessary, and is usually served by a highly trained team of Renegades he has personally corrupted. History There is no way to ascertain Alpharius' past, even if he were the kind of man to speak about it. When asked, Alpharius simply gives the same answer common to his legion, that they are Alpharius. The Chaos Marine's resourcefulness, experience and brutally pragmatic fighting style speak of centuries of experience, but some Inquisitors argue that this specific Alpharius could easily be a convenient alias for Alpha Legion agents operating in the area, further complicating the issue of the Astartes' identity. Needless to say, the first sighting of this Alpharius was in Subsector Aurelia, where he orchestrated several uprisings to distract the Blood Ravens who protected the area, and succeeded in assassinating an apothecary and stealing several samples of Gene Seed. Whether or not he was acting as a scout for the Chaos invasion that would later attempt to claim the capital planet is unknown. This specific Alpharius is known for operating with a squad of personally corrupted renegade Space Marines, and connecting several seemingly unrelated incidents that caused scenes of carnage and rebellion across widely disparate worlds made the Inquisition realize exactly how much of a threat this Astartes was. As if understanding that the Inquisition targeted him specifically, Alpharius and his team seemed to target Inquisitors specifically, slowly stalking them, breaking their spirits by killing their retinues and foiling their plans. Only when they are utterly broken, does Alpharius and his team close in for the kill. Over the centuries, Alpharius has murdered no less than nine powerful Inquisitors, and many more lessers that decided to aim above their ability. Several rare pictures of the Astartes shows that he keeps trinkets of his victims on his power-armor. Alpharius is remarkably reasonable and affable for a Chaos Space Marine, and can often pass for a Loyalist to people who do not know better. He makes extensive use of cultists, usually highly trained and extremely loyal to their masters, who appear to treat them as valued warriors. Among agents of the Inquisition, Alpharius is infamous for his ability to make Loyalist marines betray the Imperium. Despite all of this however, Alpharius is utterly merciless towards anyone that goes against his mission, and he is certainly not afraid to use the Ruinous Powers against his enemies, having earned at least one mutation, a pair of prehensile wings that can be retracted at will. Whether Alpharius and his traitors hire themselves out to different warbands as special operatives or whether they follow their own agenda, the only thing that can be ascertained about Alpharius is that he is utterly loyal to the Alpha Legion in all its forms. Notable Campaigns COMING SOON Inquisitors Killed # Lord Korvin Savine '''- Puritan inquisitor, chased Alpharius shortly after he was sighted in the Aurellian subsector. Over the course of a year-long campaign of trickery, deceit and subterfuge, Alpharius managed to make Savine's own acolytes do the deed. # '''Lady Amelia Cantor - Murdered along with her entire retinue and several other guests during a dinner party. Security had been expecting an assassination attempt on one person. Alpharius blew the entire manor up from orbit. # Heinrich the Hunter '- Known galaxy wide as a radical Inquisitor who specialized in capturing singular targets of great skill. He reportedly looked forward to a long and complex game of cat-and-mouse with the so called 'Stranger.' He was notably rather surprised when the Alpha Legionnaire simply marched into his office and shot him point-blank with his plasma cannon. # '''Lucius DuPont '- Came to the attention of the Stranger when hunting members of the Alpha Legion. With the help of the Oathbreakers and several other renegades, Alpharius captured Lucius, and in an adaptation of the ancient terran torture method of keel-hauling, tied an adamantine cable around his body and shot him out the airlock. Lucius' ship was found, crew killed and dragging his bloated, frozen carcass. Personality Whether he is one person or many, Alpharius the Stranger's persona is always friendly, charismatic and smoothly professional. Unlike almost every other Chaos Marine, Alpharius is respectful and diplomatic to everyone he speaks to, happily compromising and finding solutions where both parties win. He is notable for treating mortals who are skilled and useful with respect, acting as a squad commander and protecting and training them personally. Because of this, Alpharius' servants are often either fiercely loyal, or have so much hanging over their heads that they have no choice. Despite all this, Alpharius is completely ruthless in the pursuit of his objectives, and once he commits himself to a goal, he will commit atrocities, murder innocents in droves, consort with dark powers and betray his allies in an instant. He is shamelessly and nakedly manipulative and will psychologically use any low blow or cross any line to make the people around him do what he needs. Alpharius' only loyalty is to the Alpha Legion, serving them in all their many incarnations, and he has been sighted assisting many warbands of Alpha Legion, although he always keeps his own generic livery rather than adopting any other. Alpharius genuinely believes in the cause of the Alpha Legion, the one philosophy he will not shamelessly betray. He cares about the Alpha Legion more than even his own identity, making a habit of wiping his own memory every five decades or so, after tying up the loose ends, so that he cannot betray the Legion. Even Alpharius has no idea who he is, or even what the Legion's true goals are. It is enough for him to know they were important enough for him to wipe his own memory. It is important enough that any other act is justified to him. In combat, Alpharius is a ruthlessly professional soldier and he and his squad operate with practiced efficiency. Alpharius has a taste for heavy weapons, showing evidence of Havoc training. He rarely reveals his wings, especially around mortals, though he will not hesitate if they are necessary to escape. Equipment * 'Heavily Modified Power Armor '- Alpharius' power armor sticks to the same paint scheme unless he is trying to infiltrate another Chapter or legion, but beyond that, is a patchwork set, with pieces taken from dozens of different models for maximum efficiency. Alpharius' power armor emphasizes flexibility and freedom of movement, sacrificing some protection, though it is still as resilient to most common weapons. His helm is modified to give different vision modes, the ability to mimic voices and improve accuracy. * '''Heavy Bolter '''Drakehammer' ''- An ancient heavy bolter, modified to look like a reptilian maw, and with an ornate snake motif. This can be linked to Alpharius' power armor, allowing him an incredible aim, as the weapon links to his targeting subsystems. * Plasma Cannon '''Hydra's Breath' - A very old pattern of plasma cannon, modified to be safer, incapable of overheating, and to look like a furious hydra, spewing burning plasma from its mouth. * '''Unknown Mark of Chaos '- It is unknown what mark he carries (though most theorize that it is one of Chaos Undivided), however Psykers who have gotten near the Astartes have sensed it. Alpharius performs feats of strength and agility that go sometimes beyond the realm of a regular Astartes' ability, however, there has not been enough information to ascertain its exact nature. * Wings '''- Alpharius appears to have mutated, in times of dire need, exposing a pair of reptilian wings. The wings are capable of rendering him aloft, making them roughly the equivalent of a jetpack. These wings are capable of being either retracted or folded to a near skintight degree because Alpharius rarely displays these unless he has to. The Oathbreakers Alpharius' personal squad of Chaos Space Marines, all of them fallen Loyalists. COMING SOON Relationships '''Feel free to add your own! Quotes Feel free to add your own! By About Trivia Alpharius was a character that existed in a long-term Black Crusade game. Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Characters Category:Alpha Legion